Data lines of certain bus systems require a terminating impedance when they have a linear topology. A terminating impedance is necessary even at each end of the data line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,336 describes a network of bus subscribers with dynamic addressing.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2010 002 758 describes a bus building-technology system having a daisy-chain topology.